Meeting & Greeting
by Loketoki
Summary: A new Rudie is in Chuo Street, when she comes across the GG's. One Tag battle later, she somehow finds herself in the Garage, agreeing to become part of the gang... This is not what she planned. At all. A JSRF Story.


**Hi guys! Here's my latest story from JSRF. In this story, we meet my OC. We see how she joins the GG's and other stuff.**

**I've also left lots of loose ends about her past, which I'll tie down when I write other stories. Right now, they're just there to keep you guessing!**

**I began writing this story when I was bored. I just pulled out a Microsoft Word and typed in: "So... what's your name?", a phrase I've had floating in my head for quite some time now. After I wrote that, I saw the potential that sentence had for a beginning of a story. I had been meaning to write a story about my OC, but I couldn't be bothered! So I just continued to type and, soon enough, letters became words, and words became sentences, and sentences became a story.**

**I started this story on Sunday, and finished it on Thursday.**

**JSRF belongs to the wonderful people who made it!**

**My OC belongs to me!**

**So, that's my natter over! Please enjoy the story and everything else!  
****  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meeting & Greeting**

**A JSRF story ~ Shadowcast321**

**So… what's your name? I asked.**

… So naïve…

I mean, the place was silent. Some new kid was mixing on my turf, and I wasn't having any of it. The weirdo with shades skated up to me; spray can in hand, stupid smile plastered on his face. The smile dropped slightly when he realised who I was.

Idiot.

Doesn't even know what his friends look like. He'd probably run up to any random weirdo in the street and start blabbing 'til the cows came home. At least he didn't do that to me. Just ran up with this endearingly happy look on his face, like a puppy. God, it killed me.

Stares were passed for several seconds before the weirdo decided to open his mouth.

"Who are you?"

Wouldn't he like to know? I looked the weirdo up and down. He was a kid, that was all he was. Someone who was too big for his boots. Bit off more than he could chew. If this kid thought that he was a rudie, he was sadly mistaken. I sniggered at this terrible display that was in front of me. The little wannabe gave me a puzzling look and was about to speak again.

"Hey, you know Chuo Street is GG territory, right?" A strange high pitched voice emitted from behind. Well, it didn't come from the weirdo in front of me, did it? He wasn't that young.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice. One hand on hip, the other with a spray can, some blue girl was challenging me, on my turf! The nerve.

At least I found out who they were. The GGs. The famous Rudies. God, they sicken me. How they can just skate through life without worrying about anything. I might have been a bit jealous… Wait, did I just think that? Why the hell would I be jealous of them? I mean, when you're in a group, everyone treats you like family, but that includes arguments and other things. Besides, they can't avoid the cops either, so why are they so special?

The blue girl asked me what I was doing here. The look I gave her sent shivers down her spine, I saw it. That's when I opened my mouth.

If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be in this situation…

**He just looked at me, confused as my cheeks turned red.**

Challenging them to Taggers Tag seemed like a good idea to start with, until I realised how good _he_ was. Fast, accurate, sneaky, I was having a hard time trying to see the weirdo, let alone tag him! Prof. K gave the count down, and we were off.

20 minutes later, my back, arms and legs were screaming in pain. I don't do well with stinging. At all. I got him a few times, but he tagged me more often than I care to mention. We were head to head, facing each other. I was exhausted, and so was he. I could tell that whoever gets the next tag would win. Our bodies were too drained to continue. We both sped towards each other. Just as he was about to tag me, I jumped out the way and sprayed…

My aim isn't what it used to be…

He wasn't where he was! Somehow, he sped out of the way of my attack and had disappeared from view. The shock, along with the jump, made me fall, hard, on my elbows and knees. I quickly knelt up, and spun round, looking for the weirdo.

That's when I heard the sound of skates…

…_Grinding._

I whizzed round, but it was too late. The huge smile was the last thing I saw before I got a face full of paint.

By the way… Yes, it did hurt.

I fell on my back, holding my face in pain, while the weirdo did some victory dance. I could hear cheers from my left, probably the blue girl. God, my face hurt.

_So, that's it… I've lost Chuo Street, I can't go home, and I've got no gang to return to… What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

I could feel tears begin to fill up in my eyes. _No! I can't cry! That's just pathetic! I refuse to cry! _And, yet, the tears began flowing down my cheek. At least I could cover my face with my hands for a different excuse. Sitting up, I felt a pair of eyes looking down at me. Removing my hands, I looked up to see the weirdo, holding out a tissue. I looked at the tissue, then back at him.

"Here ya go, yo. Wipe your face. That last tag must've hurt, yo!"

Wait… Someone was… being nice? To me? After the Tag battle, and all… It just didn't make sense.

Gingerly, I reached up and took the tissue, then gave a puzzling look.

"…Why?" My face must've said it all, because before I spoke, the weirdo had this strange thinking face on.

"Well, we're all Rudies here yo… And you're not any of our enemies, so why not?" The blue girl had skated up at this point and offered her hand to help me up. I gladly took it and quickly wiped away any tears, before gently rubbing away the paint.

"So, are you part of any group?" The blue girl asked, in a kinda sweet manner. It unnerved me. I'm not used to people talking to me nicely. I was about to reply.

"Y… No. Not really." Man that was close. I keep forgetting I'm not part of them anymore, despite the fact it was a month ago. I can remember it like it was yesterday… God, that was cheesy! Mental note to self: Never do that again.

The blue girls face lit up when she heard my reply. The weirdo's smile grew wider, and I got a bad feeling that I had done something that I shouldn't have done.

"Well then, why don't you come to our place, yo? I've seen your skill man, you'd be great yo!"

"Oh yes! You must join us! It would be so much fun! You could teach us how to do that grinding trick, with the hand plant!" The blue girl's eyes were twinkling as she grabbed my arm (Ow… That hurt!) And held on, endearingly.

_Damn… She's doing the puppy dog eye thing! I can't stand that!_

"Um…"

"Come on yo! It'll be cool!"

"Please?"

"At least check it out, yo!"

"Pretty please?"

"If you don't like it, you can go straight away, yo!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

_**Why did I just do that? I didn't do that with anyone else!**_** I looked back and saw him looking down to the ground.**

"**Never mind…" I muttered.**

**He chuckled.**

"I'm Yoyo." The weirdo had difficulty shouting over the traffic.

Ok, fine! They had managed to persuade me to come to their place. Try saying no to her face! It's damn hard! So we were grinding out of Chuo Street and coming to Shibuya Terminal.

"I'm Rhyth!" So, now I knew their names, I could focus on not falling into traffic. Have you done that before?

I have… Trust me, don't do it.

Anyway, they explained a bit of their history. How Yoyo joined Corn and Gum, then recruited more GG's and started taking other gang's turf.

All of this was old news to me, but I kept nodding. We hadn't got round to my name, and I didn't want them to know it. Just in case I wasn't going to join them.

Yoyo was going on about how he had recruited Rhyth while tagging Rokkaku – Dai Heights. Oh, I remembered that. Heard it off Poison Jam themselves. I wasn't talking to them, mind you. I was simply skating past when my ears happened to hear what they were saying. A voice suddenly disrupted me from my thoughts.

"Here we are! The Garage, yo! Cool, huh?"

Whoa… That must have been what my face looked like, because that's what I thought. Then Rhyth exploded in excitement.

"Oh yay! You do like it, don't you?"

It was big… That was how I described it. Much bigger than my place. Music was blaring from massive speakers and I could see several people dancing to the sounds. Yoyo and Rhyth had already skated forward to the middle, making me wake up and follow. Man, this place had everything! Grinding poles, rails, bulletin boards for wall rides and even … a dog… I just don't question things anymore.

"Yo guys! We got someone here, yo!" Yoyo was shouting to get everyone's attention, even though he'd already got it. Rhyth bounced up and down, before dragging me to where everyone was standing.

Ok… Lots of people… All looking at you… Wait! This is no time to get stage fright! I stood strong before the GG's, the most famous Rudie gang.

Someone with a _really_ tall hat stepped forward.

"Who's this?"

"We found her at Chuo Street! She challenged Yoyo to Taggers Tag!" Rhyth began explaining.

"Oh, so that's what that was!" A blonde haired girl came forward. "Prof. K said something about a Taggers Tag going on. Corn said not to worry, so nobody went."

Yoyo puffed out his chest. God, he looked even weirder than before.

"Didn't need any help anyway, yo! I beat her easily!"

_What?!? That's not true!_

No one else seemed to believe him either, so I passed it off.

"Anyway, she was really good with her tricks and things, and she's not part of any gang, so we thought she could join us!" Rhyth gave a happy jump when she finished speaking. I was just wondering what I had put myself into.

"We'll be the judge of that, Rhyth. Why don't we go tagging, and we'll see what your made of." The guy with the tall hat (I guess he's the leader) declared, looking at me.

I never turn down a challenge.

**I wasn't sure if he was laughing with me, or at me. I turned away, embarrassed to have asked a question to him, while I tried to be nice, while I acted so negatively to everyone else.**

Piece of cake. Corn, I later found out, saw my skills grinding and skating, and Gum thought my tags were… interesting. Those were her exact words. Including the pause. One of my tags, the one she stopped on, consisted of my name wrapped in dark, metal chains and handcuffs.

Anyway, I got into the GG's, though I'm still not entirely sure I want to stay. My last stay with a gang… Let's just say it didn't end well. At all. But, I think I'm gonna stay with this one for a bit. See how things go. I mean, I don't have anywhere to go, do I? So I'll just stick it out.

Gum and Rhyth showed me to my room. I could easily see that the room was spacious if I just moved a few things round. I had a single bed below a circular window, with a drawer and a mirror. There was also a red desk, with a lamp, a black bookcase and a huge CD rack.

"Ok, that's pretty much the tour. If you need anything, then just come find me." Gum said in an almost bored manner. I guess she's done this plenty of times. Hell, I'd get bored!

"So, tomorrow, we can totally go tagging again, and you can teach me how to do that hand plant thing, and we can get to know each other lots!" Rhyth was excited. Damn. I don't do excited. At least, not anymore. It just bothers me now.

"Um… Gum?"

"Yeah?" She turned round to face me.

"I might not be staying here, 24/7, if you get what I mean. I'm a traveller, I move round a lot. I can't stay in one place for too long. Will Corn mind that?" I looked at Gum. I knew I was twisting the truth, but I couldn't stay here all the time. It just wouldn't work.

"Nah, it should be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt a bit mean lying to my new team mates, but they couldn't know the real reason for why I couldn't stay. Not yet. It was too soon.

My thoughts were shattered by loud voices coming from outside. Gum poked her head through the door to see what the commotion was about, though I could tell by their faces that they knew. Gum turned back to us and answered the question swimming in our minds.

"It's Combo and Beat. They're back." With that, Gum left the room, closely followed by Rhyth.

"Come on! You can meet the rest of the gang!" No offence Rhyth, but no thanks. I'm meeting more people in a day than I normally meet in a month!

"Thanks, but I'm gonna unpack my stuff. I'll be down later." Her smile dropped ever so slightly, but then perked up when she heard Yoyo's voice shouting above the rest.

"Ok, then! I'll just go and quieten down Yoyo!" And with that, she disappeared. I turned back to the room… Wait, it's my room now. God, this is going to take some getting used to. I reached for my backpack and began removing the contents. It consisted of:

A few pieces of clothing, my mobile phone, several spray cans, my current book, several CDs and my necklace.

I picked up the necklace now. It wasn't fancy or anything, but that's what I like about it. It was a black cross on a piece of string, with a few black beads attached to it. It's one of my most prized possessions.

I put it around my neck now, as I began picking up and putting things away. I realised I was going to need a trip home to get more clothes.

Damn. I really didn't want to go home now.

**I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw him. He wore an apologetic smile on his face.**

"**No, it's cool. I'm…"**

20 minutes later, and the sun was setting on the Garage. I had come down from my room and was greeted by my new team mates. Now, I was sitting on a sofa, watching everyone dance. I looked over to where Combo, as I found out, was chilling out with Corn. Apparently, the last GG I hadn't met had run to get some pizzas with Yoyo. So now, we were just hanging round listening to Jet Set Radio. I was bobbing my head to the music coming out of my head phones, not really paying attention to anything, until a strong hand came down on my shoulder, making me jump.

…Why did I just admit that?

"Yo, kid! What're you doing?" I looked up to the colossal man behind me. Combo looked down at me. I don't like being looked down at.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" He still had his hand on my shoulder. I don't like people touching me. Luckily for me, he removed it while considering his answer.

"Just checking on the new girl. See ya, kid." He skated off to join the others.

Ok, this was getting tedious. I got off the sofa and started to head to my room, until I felt a hand pull on my arm.

"Aren't you going to stay for a bit? We're still waiting for the pizzas." Rhyth had a firm grip on my arm, as her sweet voice drilled into my brain. Damn, she was persuasive.

"I'm gonna turn in early tonight. It's been real busy, and I'm bushed." Rhyth nodded and let go of my arm. I could see the disappointment in her face, but I couldn't help it. I needed time alone to plan my next move. Should I stay here, or leave? Besides, I was tired, and I did want to sleep.

"Ok then. Good night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" She waved goodnight while skating off to join the rest of the gang. I waved goodnight and climbed the stairs to my room.

5 minutes later, and I was wide awake. I hadn't bothered getting changed, just took off my skates and threw myself onto the bed. But, I couldn't sleep. I hate that! When you're mega tired one minute, then the next you're wide awake.

There was some racket about 3 minutes ago. I came the conclusion that Yoyo and… the other one (can't remember his name. Oh well, probably doesn't matter) came back with the pizzas. Things have been quiet for now. I got up to look out the window a minute ago to look out the window. Some of the gang had retired, now that it had gotten dark. Others, Yoyo included, were eating the remains of the pizza and talking. About what, I won't know. Doesn't matter.

I started pacing the room, trying to figure out what to do next. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and enter the room next to me. Whatever.

I groaned in frustration, throwing myself into the chair next to the desk, with my head in my hands. Everything had been turning upside down and then this comes up. First, I'm a nobody, now I'm a GG. By tomorrow, everyone will know who I am. This was going to be hard.

A creaking sound disrupted my thoughts. I quickly looked up to see my door open, with someone standing in the doorway. At first I thought it was Yoyo, but then I realised the figure was too tall to be him. I squinted my eyes in the darkness, before the figure stepped into my room. What I saw made my heart stop altogether.

The person in front of me was… different. I don't know how to describe him. He was wearing headphones, similar to mine, with antennas. He had a green and black shirt on with his name in Japanese. On his hands were gloves similar to his shirt and his skin tight trousers just clung to him perfectly. On his feet were his skates, probably his most prized possession. But what got me most were his shades. The way they just hid his eyes perfectly, yet allowed him to express emotion through his eyes that would get picked up.

He looked at me, and I looked at him.

Seconds passed before he opened his mouth.

"Hi."

Oh… My… God…

"… Hi." Damn! That sounded far too negative! What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?

"… So, you're the new person."

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" Stop acting negative, damn it!

"No reason." He shrugged off the comment, like nothing. God, I'm freaking out here!

Several seconds passed in awkward silence.

_Say something, damn it! It doesn't matter what! Just say something!_

"Um…" He quickly turned his head in my direction. Oh my god! Cold feet!

"So… what's your name?" I asked.

He just looked at me, confused as my cheeks turned red.

_Why did I just do that? I didn't do that with anyone else!_ I looked back and saw him looking down to the ground.

"Never mind…" I muttered.

He chuckled.

I wasn't sure if he was laughing with me, or at me. I turned away, embarrassed to have asked a question to him, while I tried to be nice, while I acted so negatively to everyone else.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw him. He wore an apologetic smile on his face.

"No, it's cool. I'm…"

_**Beat…**_

…_**I'm Mercy.**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Just to clear any confusion, my OC's name is Mercy.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
